A typical loading dock of a building includes an exterior doorway with an elevated platform for loading and unloading vehicles, such as trucks and trailers. To compensate for height differences between the loading dock platform and an adjacent bed of a truck or trailer, many loading docks have a dock leveler. A typical dock leveler includes a deck or ramp that is pivotally hinged along its back edge to vary the height of its front edge. An extension plate or lip extends outward from the deck's front edge to span the gap between the rear of the truck bed and the front edge of the deck.
The deck and lip are usually moveable between a stored position and an operative position. When in the stored position, the deck may be either vertical or horizontal, depending on the style of dock leveler. U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,268 shows an example of a horizontally storing deck, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,676 discloses a dock leveler with a vertically storing deck. In either case, the lip in the operative position extends from the deck's front edge and rests upon the truck bed to form a bridge between the two. This allows personnel and material handling equipment to readily move on and off the vehicle during loading and unloading operations.
To help shield against weather while a vehicle is being serviced at the dock, some type of seal is usually installed around the perimeter of the doorway. Such seals are typically installed along the upper and side edges of the doorway to help seal any air gaps that may otherwise exist between the face of the building and the rear of the vehicle. The dock leveler lip resting upon the rear of the vehicle is often relied upon to seal most of the doorway's lower edge.
The area or pit underneath a dock leveler's deck, however, is usually exposed to outside air. This can create problems, particularly when there is a significant temperature differential between the indoor and outdoor air. Warm outside air, for example, may condense underneath a relatively cool deck of a dock leveler used in a cold storage warehouse. The condensation can promote corrosion of various parts of the dock leveler. Conversely, a heated building during the winter may loose a significant amount of heat by thermal conduction through the deck, as cold outside air cools the ramp from underneath. Thus, regardless of whether the outside air is colder or warmer than the inside air, it may be beneficial to shield the underside of a dock leveler from outside air, as proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,382 and the abovementioned '268 and '676 patents. These patented shields, however, have their limitations.
The '382 patent suggests using a rectangular panel to help shield the area underneath a dock leveler. A lower edge of the panel is coupled to the dock, while the panel's upper edge has a resilient sealing strip for sealing against the rear of a vehicle. The effectiveness of that seal, however, may depend on how squarely a vehicle backs into the dock and may further depend on the shape or contour of the vehicle's rear surface. Moreover, in the absence of a vehicle, it appears that the dock leveler lip, rather than the rectangular panel, is relied upon to shield the underside of the ramp from the outside air. Also, to move the lip from a stored, pendant position to an extended, operative position, the ramp apparently must lift the lip up and over the upper edge of the panel before the lip can be set back down atop the truck bed. As the lip travels over the top of the sealing strip, the underside of the ramp may be momentarily exposed to an inrush of outside air.
The '268 patent discloses a shield that is connected to both the underside of the deck and the foundation surrounding the pit. Although such a design works well for new dock leveler installations, such a shield can be difficult to custom fit to an already-existing dock leveler. The shield, for instance, may need to be sized for the deck's degree of opening and may need special cutouts to accommodate various components and operating mechanisms of the dock leveler.
The '676 patent discloses a shield that flexes inward or farther underneath the deck as the deck descends. Since dock levelers typically have a lip actuator and/or other operating mechanisms near the front edge of the deck, a shield flexing inward may interfere with such mechanisms. Moreover, the '676, '268, and '382 patents fail to disclose an effective way of sealing the area between the underside of an extended lip and adjacent dock bumpers, which are often installed at the dock to establish a predetermined minimum distance between the rear edge of a truck and the face of the building or front edge of the dock leveler.
Consequently, a need exists for an under leveler seal system that overcomes the limitations of current systems.